


Love Revelations

by agentofcalamity



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Murray is gay, Sly is a good wingman I swear, You can't change my mind, also a lot of band of thieves didn't happen or happened differently, bentley is bi, thieves in time doesn't exist you can't make me acknowledge it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofcalamity/pseuds/agentofcalamity
Summary: The gang goes to Australia for a heist and Murray realizes that he has more than just familial love for one of the gang.
Relationships: Bentley/Murray (Sly Cooper), Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Love Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwampySweetSketch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampySweetSketch/gifts).



> There is a severe lack of BentMurr content In the fandom and thanks to @SwampySweetSketch I was motivated to be the change I want to see in the world.
> 
> Also I learned that Carmelita is only 4'5" so
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

It was another ordinary day for the Cooper gang. They had just touched down in a more urban part of Australia, paying a quick visit to the Guru beforehand, and now Sly was out doing recon, of course, with Bentley’s careful guidance to lead him. Another day where Murray was bored out of his mind. It'd be another week before the van arrived, and that was a good chunk of the missions Murray was sent on.

He let out a loud sigh as he listened to Bentley tell Sly exactly what vents to crawl through to get the best pictures of the whatchamacallit protecting the treasure they planned to steal this time. He had already managed to beat Bentley’s high score on the latest video game they got, and so nothing could hold his attention.

Well… nothing except Bentley himself.

Murray had only recently come to terms with it himself. For the longest time while Sly and Bentley would often talk about girls they thought were cute, Murray had no interest in them. He figured then that he’d only ever love two things, the van and the two of them. And, while that was still entirely accurate, he found himself loving one of them a little more than he ever guessed he would.

“Take a right at the next — no! Not here! The  _ next _ split! If you take a right here, you’ll —”

Another loud sigh from Murray. He doesn't know when it started. Maybe it was when Bentley mastered the stick shift to save them from the Contessa. Maybe it was when he thought he had lost Bentley, or when he spent most of his recovery dissociating. Maybe it was when he became self-confident in spite — or maybe because — of his physical condition. Or maybe it was long before any of that, and Murray had just been denying it this whole time.

“— Yea, I  _ know _ you’re in a tight situation right now. That's why I  _ told you _ not to take a right there. Look, just, keep going down the left hall, there are less guards, but  _ be careful _ .”

There was just so much to love about Bentley. Aside from him being a literal genius, he was so passionate, so considerate, so resilient and crafty, always looking out for them and only getting mad out of concern whenever they screwed up. He had saved their asses as many times as they saved his, if not twice as many times. Murray knew he didn't stand a chance, but he could dream, couldn't he? Or would that be weird? He lets out another, louder sigh.

“Okay, you should be good from there. Hold on.” Bentley takes the communicator off his head, swiveling around to face Murray. “That’s the third time you've sighed in the last ten minutes, are you okay? You're not overheating, are you?”

Murray, who had been sitting upside down on the couch up until now, perks up at being addressed. He quickly pushes himself up to be laying across the couch. “Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking bout stuff is all.” He says with a barely there blush, hoping that the vague explanation was enough to keep Bentley from questioning any further.

“Hey, that's illegal. Keep doing that and you'll put me out of a job as the brains.” Bentley jokes with a little chuckle, but when Murray only gives a weak laugh back, he frowns in concern. “Murray, seriously. What's wrong? If it's about the van, I can always activate the secret tracker.”

Murray shakes his head. “It's not about the van. Look, I'm fine, seriously. I promise, you have more important things to focus on than me right now.” He tries to reassure the other, but he can tell easily that Bentley isn't buying it.

“Sly can handle himself, and if he can't, he’ll ring. We both know you only get like this when you're worried about something. You know you can tell me. I lo-” Bentley’s cut off by a ring from the communicator, loud enough to nearly startle him into his shell. He puts the device on his head and starts talking, swiveling back around to his laptop screen as he does.

“You already got the pictures? Alright, then just find another vent entrance down the hall you came from and you should be go-... what do you mean you tripped the security? … Stuck?! Okay, okay, just… just stay calm! … I’m calm! I’m absolutely calm right now… Oh ha  _ ha _ . Look, Murray and I will come get you, stay on the com and keep us posted.” He says before quickly shutting his laptop. He opens his mouth to explain the situation to Murray, but before he can, Murray cuts him off.

“I heard the gist of what happened. We’re gonna go rescue Sly, right? Let's go!” He says before starting a fast paced jog to the location. He didn't want to think about what Bentley might've been about to say. Even if it was what he thought it was, he knew Bentley didn't mean it the same way Murray meant it. Not anymore. Besides, there was no time for that when they had to focus on getting Sly out safe.

“Murray, wait up!” Despite Bentley’s yelling, he catches up quickly, wheeling himself in time with Murray. The short journey is quiet aside from the few goons they toss into the Gulf along the way, but Murray can hear the quiet talking over Bentley’s communicator from Sly. Murray lets out a sigh, and he can see the way Bentley looks at him out of the corner of his eye as they hop another roof.

They eventually reach the location, and after making their way through the maze-like halls while stealthily taking out guards, they come across the steel door that Sly confirms he’s stuck behind. Bentley rolls up to it, taking out his laptop and hooking it up to a panel beside the door. Murray lets his eyes linger on Bentley for a while as he gets to work and starts muttering code talk to himself, letting out yet another sigh before turning to the door.

“We’ll get you out in a jiff bud, just hang in there!” Murray yells, to which Sly’s voice comes in over his own communicator.

“You know you don't have to yell right? And don't worry, this isn't nearly the worst situation we’ve been in. I know you two've got my back.” Murray can hear the cheeky, grateful smile in Sly’s voice by second nature, and finds himself smiling in return. 

“Damn right we do! We’re a family, and we'd never let you down!” Murray says while pumping his fists, but he processes his own words and ends up reminding himself of his hopeless situation. He lets out an uneasy hum, and hears Sly give his own curious hum in response.

“What's wrong? Wait, is this about your crush on Bentley?” Murray goes red and lets out a yelp, covering his communicator with both his hands as if it had just tried to yell out their location to the big bad. He gives a conspiratorial glance over to Bentley who’s definitely too absorbed in his work to hear either of them, and then slowly puts back on his com, his back to the door both to watch out for any reinforcements and to put some distance between himself and the other.

“What?  _ Pshh _ , I have  _ no idea  _ what you're talking about. I don't have a… it's not like that, we’re a, all three of us, a family! I would  _ never _ , honestly I’m offended you'd even  _ think tha _ —” Murray begins to ramble, but is cut off by Sly.

“Yea, no. You're totally obvious about it bro. But it's okay! Honestly, I'm kinda surprised this is only happening now considering everything we've been through together. If you want, I can give you pointers and scout out all the best places here for a first date!”

Murray feels like his face is burning, and he tries to pull his mask down to cover his whole face. “Sly, no! Seriously, it isn't like that! Even if I did have a crush on him, it's not like I could just confess, we’re a family! If I had feelings for him that'd just make things weird and he'd find it annoying and get so upset he'd try to go out on his own and then what if he ends up ambushed by the enemy and —”

“Murray. Breathe.”

Murray takes a couple deep breaths to calm himself from his catastrophizing. “Look, what I'm saying is, m-maybe I do have feelings for him, but he can't ever know about it! Promise you won't tell him?”

“Oh, I promise I won't tell him.”

“Phew.”

“Because he already knows.”

“WHAT?!” Murray practically screeches as he whips around to see the door already open and both Sly and Bentley staring at him, Sly with a smug smirk and Bentley with a faint blush.

“I mean, even if I didn't just hear you confess, you  _ were  _ pretty obvious about it.” Bentley chuckles as he gives a nervous rub to the back of his neck.

Murray feels like his soul is leaving his body, and  _ not  _ in the good way. “Bentley! I am…  _ so  _ sorry. I understand if you hate me forever, just,  _ please _ don't go out on your own with your emotions making you reckless and end up getting caught by the enemy.” He pleads, getting on his knees and clasping his hands tightly together.

“So  _ that’s _ what you were worried about. H-hey, you don't have to do all that. I feel the same way!” Bentley says quietly, a smile and blush adorning his face as Murray fixes him with a shocked stare.

“You… you what?”

“It’s about time. Do you have any idea how long I've had to watch you two pine over each other? Even Carmelita was in on it, so glad she owes me 50 coins now.” The last mumbled comment from Sly goes unnoticed as Murray moves closer to Bentley.

“S-so… this whole time…”

“Yep.”

“You also had a crush on me.”

“Uh-huh!”

“For how long?”

Bentley has to stop and think about it, bringing a claw up to his chin. “Not really sure how long it's really been, but I started to realize it months back, when you went to go start your training with the Guru. It was real lonely without you. As good company as Sly is, he isn't when he's just gushing about Inspector Fox. And, I really missed you and could only think about how nice it would be to hug you again and tell you how I felt.”

“Then why didn't you when I came back?”

“Because you seemed so different and it scared me because I thought I wouldn't know you anymore, or you wouldn't know me anymore. And then after that there was so much going on that I kept figuring it was a bad time. I'm… really sorry about that. Do you think you could forgive me?” Bentley asks, seeming scared to make eye contact with Murray but doing it anyway, his eyes searching the others for some kind of reaction.

“Do you even have to ask?! Of course, you dummy. I love you!” Murray quickly scoops Bentley up from his wheelchair, holding him in a tight hug he feels get returned after a second, and when he loosens up, Bentley looks at him with a hesitant smile.

“Can… can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Their faces meet for seconds that feel like decades to Murray, decades that he never wants to end, but they break apart soon after, both of them wearing dopey smiles on their faces.

“Finally! Now c’mon, let's get out of here before this guy really does send reinforcements.” Sly breaks them out of their moment, and Murray places Bentley back in his wheelchair.

“Right. And on our way back, you can tell us all about this bet you had with Inspector Fox.”

“Aha… about that…” Sly begins with a blush, and Murray chuckles. Whether some things changed, or some didn't, he was ready for whatever life would throw at him.


End file.
